johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf 2: Enemies
In a world controlled by Nazis, enemies are man *and* machine. There are a slew of Nazis you must get through in order to complete each of your missions, and they will come in all shapes and sizes. Nazi Soldier These are the most common form of Nazi Soldier you will face. Armed with Maschinenpistoles, they have some of the more Basic weaponry and have little armor. Elite Soldier Armed with Sturmgewehrs, these guys are a bit more formidable, however they are just as armored as their lighty armed counterpart. Engineers These people only appear in certain areas, but they're hardly a threat. They are only armed with Maschinenpistoles, but have almost no armor. Heavy Trooper Armed with Schockhammer Xs and equipped with heavy armor, these Nazis are a bit more dangerous to face. Commander These Nazis maybe only armed with Pistoles, but they also equipped with radio headsets which they can use to call reinforcements once they are aware of your presence. There can be as many as 2 commanders in the same area. It's best to take out the Commander first, better yet take him out before he raises the alarm. Killing one will not only get you his Pistole ammo, but also enigma codes which you can use for special side missions where you can find and kill Ubercommanders. Ubercommanders are only in the game's special side mission (detected with blue color lines on the "Signal Detected" circle). They're armed with Kampfpistoles, making them very dangerous. Killing them will get you something called "Deathcards", more on that in the Perks & Collectibles page. Drone These things are small and fly around, which makes them a bit difficult to shoot at. Unlike in The New Order however, these things shoot small bursts of plasma which can do some damage. Robosoldaten One of the newest of Nazi Robots. These things shoot small bursts of plasma from their hands, but these things are also quite fast, making them hard targets to hit. Ubersoldaten A huge powerhouse as they are equipped with 2 heavy weapons (either Lasergewehrs, Dieselgewehrs or Hammergewehrs) and they can be quite devastating if not approached the right way. Killing an Ubersoldaten will cause it to drop it's weapons which you can use. Giant Robot A Definite force to be reckoned with. These things have flamethrowers and small missile batteries which it uses to have missiles rain down on you. It even can take a lot of heat from Heavy Weapons. Laserhund A new Robot dog. These things are fast and they are devastating from a distance and up close. They use lasers and can knock you down. Plus once you defeat one, they'll explode which can damage you if you're close enough. Panzerhund Another extremely dangerous enemy. This time, they have flamethrowers (like the Giant Robots) to make up for their overall range disadvantage. Get too close they'll chew you up. Zerstorer They are far more powerful enemy than even the Giant Robot. They are armed with Ubergewhers and will definitely be deadly if you're not careful. Aligators A rare sight. Though they're just as dangerous as the Kampfhunds, they'll bite you if you're in water, and they can be a bit more dagerous if you're underwater.